


Devil's Are Just Fallen Angels

by Kurokitko



Series: American Saiyans [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain America - Freeform, Fingering, Goten has a tongue piercing, Lemon, M/M, Mentions of trunks and tony, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Piercings, Smut, Son Goten - Freeform, SonGoten/SteveRogers, TonyStark/TrunkBriefs, Trunks Briefs - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokitko/pseuds/Kurokitko
Summary: When Steve Rogers meets the beautiful Son Goten, he can't help but want to make him his. Goten, however, seems innocent and charming, Steve doesn't know what to do or say when in his presence. That is until he asks Goten out and the young man accepts. How will Steve woo his dark-haired angel?





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters/universes used in this story. 
> 
> If you are too young to understand how gay sex works, or are against homosexuality, please don't read this.

Have you ever felt like the person in front of you had to be an angel of some kind, sent down to earth solely to protect your sanity and make sure you know that what you are doing is right? That’s how I felt the day I met him. He smiled so beautifully and sweetly at me while offering to assist me with the ‘research’ I needed doing. Didn’t ask me why I didn’t know how to use a computer, nor did he ask me why I was so interested in the recent movements of Tony Stark.

He just smiled that beautiful angelic smile and helped. Normally I'd expect that from the staff of the library, however, there was something so very different about the way he looked at me… the way he smiled at me… the way he laughed when I said something he thought was funny.

It’s downright comical how much his mannerism affected me. I found myself entering the library more and more often just to see him and ask for his assistance. If he had any idea that I was there for him and not the library, he never let that show. But for the most part, the strange tango dance we seemed to be in had to eventually end.

That was what I had convinced myself that is when I walked into the library today to ask him out on a date. As I entered the main room, I instantly locked eyes with my angel. His shoulder-length black hair messier than usual, his brown eyes shining with mirth as he chatted with someone with straight neatly cut lavender hair.

I have forgotten to mention my angel's name, it’s Goten by the way, he was leaning against the bookshelf as he spoke softly with the other man. I remember hanging back, waiting for Goten to finish up so that I could catch him alone. The lavender haired customer looked at his phone before smiling at Goten and tapping on the shoulder. As soon as he left, I made my way to Goten.

“Steve, how are you?” He had greeted as he normally did. I didn’t want to allow myself to get nervous and falter so I asked him straight away, “Hi, Goten, Listen, are you free tonight?” He had smiled at me then, it was such a genuine smile that I felt my breath lodge in my throat. “I am, did you have something in mind?”

“U-um… dinner?” I remember that I stuttered. I don’t know why, but asking Goten out made me nervous in a way that I haven’t been in years. He didn’t seem to notice though as he had replied instantly with “Sure, your place?”

* * *

 

This is how I ended up setting my house up perfectly for the most amazing angel. I wanted everything to be perfect, and minus the fact that I’d overcooked the chicken a bit, it was. I wonder if he will notice… I hope not.

*knock knock*

Ah, Goten has arrived. As I open the door, I am left breathless by his appearance. He’s wearing just enough eyeshadow to emphasize his eyes, a thick leather collar with dull studs, a tight black shirt which exposes his firm muscles in the most delicious way, dark navy jeans that hug his hips just right, and black boots that make him ever so slightly taller than he normally is at the library.

“Can I come in? Or should I turn around so you can see the whole picture?”

His words break me out of my staring and make me blush. I can feel the blood heating up my face. I cannot believe how small I feel. “N-no, it’s ok. Please come in” He enters my house and begins looking around. He seems genuinely curious as I take him for a tour around the house. Now that I’m standing behind him, I cannot help but notice that his jeans show off just how firm and round his ass is. I can’t help but picture him spread open beneath me, but I need to control myself.

“So, what’s for dinner?” He enquires of me. I can see his eyes sparkling with amusement. I have no doubt in my mind that he knows just how good he looks. Smiling, I lead him to the dinner table and bring out the food. We eat mostly in silence, except for Goten regaling me with the ins and outs of his day at the library. Turns out he doesn’t ‘work’ there at all. He simply volunteers in his spare time.

“What made you decide to volunteer though?” I ask him, to which he replies “The people that use the library instead of home or work equipment are very interesting to talk to” He smiles and winks before he continues “Not to mention a certain handsome young man who comes to visit me while I’m there”

Ah, so he knew. I suppose I was being obvious about it. Stealth has never really been my strong suit. “Yea well, you are quite stunning to be around” I feel my reply is quite smooth and it even awards me with a blush from him. We finish our dinner and I bring out the dessert. He grins widely when he sees it and begins to dig in the second I sit down

“I take it you like malva pudding,” I say, it’s more of a statement than a question as his portion is already finished. He grins and nods, asking if there is any more. So I bring out the whole dish and let him finish it as he tells me about some of the interesting people he meets at the library

“So if you’re library work is just volunteering, what do you do for a living?” He smiles shyly before answering “I’m a bodyguard” My eyes widen, such a strange, not to mention deadly, occupation for someone so sweet and innocent looking. He laughs quietly “I know, I don’t look it”

“You don’t. Will you tell me what you do as a body guard?” He then smiles apologetically “No, sorry. That is confidential. I can’t say” This answer throws me off. Right from the beginning, I assumed that he knew who I was, as in, I assumed he knew I am the Captain America. Judging from his answer though, I doubt he does. I am about to tell him when it occurs to me that without this knowledge, Goten might like me for me. “That’s alright. I understand. Do you want to watch a movie?” I say instead

He smiles and nods.


	2. To end on a high note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you end your first date with an angel? Steve is about to find out just how angelic Goten really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or their respective universes. Only the story created in this short
> 
> This chapter is pure PWP with gay sex, fingering, and oral. 
> 
> If you're under 18 or triggered by any of the above, don't read.

Goten bit his lip as Steve bent over to look through his video collection. ‘Surprise me’ is what Goten had said when Steve asked what he wanted to watch. Goten felt himself blush as he continued to watch Steve’s perfect ass while removing his boots so he can make himself comfortable on the couch. Just as Steve stood up to show him the movie he’d chosen Goten managed to look away.

 

“Are you ok? You’re flushed.” Steve asked him when he noticed the redness of Goten’s face. Goten just nodded and asked what movie Steve picked. “Ah, well, I thought you’d like Black Dragons. It’s an old film from… uh… my father’s time. It’s about Nazi’s and the such.” Goten can tell that Steve is a bit nervous about the movie so he stands up from the couch and takes the VHS tape from his hand to look it over. “Huh, I’ve not seen one of these before.” Goten hands it back to Steve and smiles brightly “It sounds like a great movie. Let’s watch it!”

 

Steve smiles and turns to place it inside his VCR, again showing off his firm ass to the blushing brunette. The movie begins to play and Steve takes his seat on the couch. Goten instantly cuddles against him and this time, its Steve who’s blushing. “Is this ok?” Goten asks thinking he may be going too far

 

“Um, yeah. It’s great.” Steve mumbles back. Goten allows the old movie to engage him. It’s quite the story. The premise being that a Nazi doctor intends to replace some American officials with Nazi dupes. Goten gets about half way through the movie before he turns to look at Steve. Steve is thoroughly engaged, though this nags at Goten. Before Goten can talk himself out of it, he leans up and licks a line from Steve’s ear to his exposed shoulder before pulling back to see his response.

 

Steve is blushing brightly, his eyes wide. “Um…” He’s speechless it seems. Goten decides that now that he had Steve’s attention again, he might as well see how far he can go. He leans in again and this time he takes Steve’s earlobe between his lips and sucks lightly. He can hear Steve gasp and feel the hand around his waist tighten slightly.

 

Goten moves to straddle Steve’s hips and he begins to nibble on the earlobe before sucking lightly on Steve’s neck. Steve’s pulse and breathing is faster, but he’s not trying to pull Goten away so Goten changes tact and leans back to kiss Steve.

 

Now, it’s not the first time Steve has noticed that Goten has a tongue piercing, but this is the first time kissing someone who has one. Steve moans and pulls Goten closer to him on the couch. The hard surface of the metal ball runs against his tongue beautifully and God he wishes he could feel that against his cock.

 

Goten pulls back for some much needed air and Steve leans in to suck on his neck. “Wow… that kiss…” Steve mumbles as he bites and licks Goten’s neck. Goten lets out a small moan at the feeling and rubs himself against Steve. “Steve, bed?” Goten moans out. He can feel Steve nodding but he can also tell that Steve doesn’t want to let him go.

 

Goten gasps in shock as Steve grips him tight and stands up, carrying Goten to his bedroom. "I had no idea how strong you are, Mr Rogers" Goten croons as Steve sits down on his bed. Goten cannot help by notice the light pink blush blooming on Steve's face as he says that and decides to play along. "Uh, well. Yeah, I'm pretty strong. Gets me into lots of trouble"

 

Goten nods and leans in for a kiss. The kiss is wild, desperate and Steve is moaning and grinding into Goten with every rub of his piercing. It's clear that Steve loves it. Goten pulls himself off of Steve, much to his dismay and kneels between his legs "Do you want me to suck you, Mr Rogers?" Steve's cheeks go darker but he nods all the same.

 

Goten takes his time unzipping Steve and opening his pants. It wouldn't be the first time Goten was accused of being a tease. As Steve's hard cock comes into view, Goten leans down to kiss and gently nip at it. Steve has one hand gripping onto the bed while the other winds through Goten's hair.

 

Goten plays with Steve's balls and cock for a while waiting patiently for Steve to give in. After only a few seconds of this, Steve mumbles out "Goten... Please" It's enough for Goten to reach into Steve's briefs and release his straining erection. Steve is thick, and Goten can feel him twitch in his hands. It's enough to encourage Goten to run his tongue over the head, collecting pre-cum and successfully running the hard ball of his piercing across the sensitive slit of Steve's cock.

 

Steve moans loudly, the hand in Goten's hair tightens its grip. Who knew a tongue piercing could bring so much pleasure with a single lick. Goten smirked up at Steve before mumbling "Are you going to fuck me, Mr Rogers"

 

Steve moaned out at that, closing his eyes while throwing his head back and bucking his cock right into Goten’s awaiting mouth. The moment his cock entered Goten, he found he couldn’t stop as he thrust bit by bit, inch by inch into Goten. Goten made sure to run his piercing along the underside as Steve entered his mount, "Holy hell, that’s... so... Hot!" Steve moaned

 

Goten took Steve all the way into his mouth, allowing Steve to control the pace. Steve however, went slow, painfully slow and deliberate. Goten pulled himself off of Steve to look up at him. Steve was hard. Very hard, so it couldn’t be that he wasn’t enjoying himself. "What's wrong?" Goten asked, concern and worry mixing with lust in his eyes.

 

Steve shook his head and allowed himself to catch his breath before looking at Goten and pulling him back into his lap. "I'm really strong, Goten. I'm worried I hurt you. I'm... Scared that if I let loose..." Steve trailed off. He didn't want to think of what could, maybe, happen. Goten smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him gently.

 

"Steve. I work in a very dangerous profession and I assure you, you cannot hurt me. I know this is technically our first date, but..." Goten blushed "Trust me?" Goten could see doubt and worry in Steve's eyes but he slowly nodded for Goten.

 

Goten smiled and ran his tongue over Steve's neck, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "I'm guessing you've never been with someone who had a tongue piercing, huh?" Goten whispered. Steve shook his head. "What do you think of it?" Goten asked curiously. Steve moaned softly before whispering out "It's the hottest thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of experiencing" Goten giggled at that. He climbed off of Steve, this time to remove his tight shirt.

 

Steve watched as the muscles of Goten’s profession became clear. Although Goten was much smaller than Steve, it was very clear that he was fit and trained. Next Goten unzipped his jeans, making a show of lowering the zip and running his hands over his hips and lower stomach. Steve felt himself get impossibly harder as his gaze followed Goten's hands, wishing he could follow with his tongue.

 

Goten removed his jeans and briefs in a single pull leaving himself in just his thick collar. Steve would be lying if he said the eyeshadow and collar against Goten's pastel skin wasn't a huge turn on. Goten climbed back onto Steve, running his piercing over his lips in a way that screamed sin. Goten used his strength to push Steve onto his back while he reached for the lube that was on the night stand. "Do you always keep this out?"

 

Steve blushed at the implications, but opted to tell the truth, "No, not really. I figured if our date ended up this far, it would come in handy" Goten smirked at that "Are you going to open me up Mr Rogers? Or do you want to watch me do it?"

 

Steve could not deny how much being called 'Mr Rogers' by Goten was turning him on. At this rate, he was almost certain that the next time anyone called him this, his cock would wake up. Steve rolled Goten over onto his back and took the lube from him. Dribbling a bit onto his fingers, Steve ran his hand down Goten’s thigh until he reached his arse, running his wet finger around his opening.

 

Goten moaned out enjoying the feeling. Steve leaned down to run his tongue over Goten's hard muscles. He'd wanted to the second Goten removed his shirt. No, scratch that, the second he'd seen Goten in that skin tight shirt, he'd been hoping to taste him like this. Slowly he inserted his finger into Goten, loving the way that Goten pushed back on him. Goten was so much more filthy than Steve had initially thought. That mouth, those words, shit, he needed to be inside him.

 

Steve moved to two fingers as he began to run his tongue over Goten's cock, letting his chin rub against Goten’s balls as he went. Goten moaning and whining had to be the hottest things Steve has ever heard, but when he inserted his third finger Goten arched his back, softly moaning "Steve!"

 

Steve could no longer wait, so he pulled his fingers out and leaned over Goten to get a condom. He'd bought them this morning hoping he would need them and as luck would have it...

 

Goten sat up, looking all the more debauched. "Fuck, it has to be illegal to look that hot" Steve mumbled out as Goten took the condom from him and rolled it onto Steve. "May I make a request, Mr Rogers" Goten's sultry voice rang out in the room and fuck if Steve didn't begin this soon, he was going to blow the second he entered Goten. "What's that?"

 

Goten blinked his eyes, looking so damn fuckable, "I want you to fuck me, as hard as I can take it. I promise, I will let you know if it’s too much"

 

Steve... Was going to die. He didn't have enough brain cells at this moment to answer so he simply nodded while lining himself up with Goten. He was intending to enter him slow and take things easy, except Goten locked his strong legs around him and pulled him inside in one quick thrust.

 

Both men moaned loudly before Steve began to thrust into Goten, hard. There was a second of doubt that Goten would not be able to take him, but that doubt vanished into a puff of smoke as Goten moaned out "Ah! Yes! Fuck, Mr Ro-gers! Fuck! ME!"

 

Steve picked up the pace, slamming into Goten wildly. Goten thrusting himself into Steve just as fast. Both men were close. Goten grabbed Steve's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss didn’t last long as Goten pulled back to moan out Steve's name as he came all over them. Steve wasn't far off, grunting out Goten's name as he rode out his orgasm.

 

When Steve finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with the most amazing sight. A completely wrecked Goten, completely naked except for his collar, laying spread open, Steve's cock still buried deep inside him, smiling up at Steve. "So, Mr Rogers. How was that?" Goten murmured out. Steve could feel his cock twitch at the name. "Amazing"

 

* * *

 

Goten is laying across the expensive cream couch in the main office of Capsule Corps Genius President telling Trunks all about his hot date with Mr Steve Rogers. Trunks, listening and working, smirked to himself when Goten recapped how worried Steve had been to hurt Goten

 

"I highly doubt anyone can injure a Saiyan during sex..." Trunks mumbled out as he read through his debriefing for the new Capsule Power Plant he was discussing at the conference in two hours

 

"Yup... I know that, but I can’t exactly say 'Hey Steve, don’t worry about hurting me, I’m an alien that can literally handle anything you can give me!'... Besides, he gave pretty good once we got going... Still wish he fucked my mouth harder though..."

 

Trunks laughed softly, "Geez Goten, for someone who looks like an angel, you have quite the mouth on you." Goten sat up at that to glare at Trunks "You've known me for how long?" Trunks looked at Goten to answer "Too long" before going back to his work. Goten simply flopped back onto the couch.

 

Trunk's phone chimed softly and he picked it up to scan over the message while adding some key pointers he needed to address.

 

~Hey gorgeous, my associate just informed me about his date with the librarian last night, and I swear it sounds like he's gone out with your body guard. - T.S.

 

Trunks turned all his attention to his boyfriend’s text. They had been dating now for a year, though no one knew that the face of Stark Industries, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, was dating the face of Capsule Corp, Trunks Briefs.

 

~Hey yourself. What is your associate’s name? - T.B.

 

Trunks raised his eyes towards Goten who was currently playing with his collar idly. His phone lit up with Tony's reply

 

~Steve Rogers - T.S.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I finally got to finishing this lol.
> 
> Sorry, the second chapter is a bit rushed so I apologize if there are any grammatical/spelling errors
> 
> Wanted to get it out as soon as possible so I can work on something big I've been planning


End file.
